Scheme It Up!
by Xxajanae97xX
Summary: Rocky's been avoiding the one thing that's been staring her in the face for months...she can't run from her heart anymore... She NEEDS to get back on Shake It Up! Logan and Rocky are not yet dating, but how can their relationship develop from just some mere kisses? Logan knows!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello world of fanfiction! I've been watching the latest episodes of SIU with my little sisters and this idea popped into my head. How does Rocky and Logan actually transition from a random kiss to a possible relationship? It was some good practice writing again, so I hope you guys like it! And don't miss tonight's episode, I Do It Up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shake It Up or any of its characters. The Mouse House does.**

* * *

Rocky made it pretty apparent to everyone whenever the radio blasted a Taylor Swift song that she wasn't a fan of the girl, but her hips were breaking her resolve. She couldn't help but twist them silently to herself backstage when a brostep master mix of "I Knew You Were Trouble" played to this week's routine. The spotlights beamed...but not for her. It was okay though, CeCe looked gorgeous in her black boots and pink-highlighted hair. And she was even able to finally land the handstand she'd been working months on...too awesome.

Jealousy was an ugly color on Rocky, she knew that...but even in all CeCe's awesomeness her mind couldn't help fade to that "I deserve to be there too" corner.

"This royally sucks," she sighed to no one in particular. Too bad someone answered.

"Tell me about it. No way can a man dance in THOSE tight of pants and retain his dignity. Sometimes I cry for our generation."

She jerked around to see Logan leaning on an A/V cart behind her.

"Whhyyyy are you here?"

"CeCe has the key to the apartment...unfortunately...and I need to get it from her."

"You moved in a week ago Logan, you don't have your own key yet?"

He rolled his eyes with as much emphasis as he could muster. "Yeah I did: 5 of them. Do me a favor, check your bff's jewlery box next time you come over. I swear she hid them all from me in there."

"Yeah, uh huh..." and she drifted off to stare back at the stage. The levels of awkward Logan felt he was reaching were almost at maximum until he decided to speak again. She looked way too sad for his liking.

"So Ms. Raquel, what plagues your brain?"

She continued to stare. "Don't call me that. And nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't look that way ta me. It's the Shake It Up thing isn't it?"

She didn't feel close enough to the guy to share her deep mental complexions so she decided to keep it as short as possible. "Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't matter much does it?"

"I don't see why. Not when there's a "Bob's Kabobs Assistant Shift Manager" plaque being made with your name on it. Seriously, it's coming in the mail in three days. What else could be better than delivering food on a stick together to the masses?" he was joking of course, but tried his hardest to hide the optimism covered up in all that sarcasm.

"You just don't get it. Dancing is...nothing."

"No, really what?"

And despite what she thought a few seconds ago, her heart began seeping out the cracks of her resolve. "Dancing is the one thing I do...where I feel special. Like someone beautiful ya know. Cece always went for it. She always did whatever it took to get what she wanted, which is why she's up there right now. Maybe I didn't fight hard enough, which is why I'm back here."

"Hey, Rocky, don't talk like that. You're a great dancer. To get me to learn to slow dance properly you've gotta be. But don't let all that define you. More than just dancing, you're also a hard worker-"

"-says my _manager_, thaaaaanks-"

"AND you're fun. AAAAAND you do have your way with puppies if I must say so myself," he smirked, thinking of the "unmentionable" incident between them before.

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Your puppies are pretty sweet too."

"Sooo...is there any chance our puppies could...set up another play date?"

"As_ friends_, sure."

Logan shifted into serious mode. "C'mon, Rocky, we never get a chance to t-"

"SOOO HOW WAS I?" CeCe hopped from the stage and glued herself to her best friend's side.

"You were great CeCe," and she held out her hand for a congratulatory slap. "100 cool points goes to you for nailing that handstand."

"Why thank you my good woman."

"Ehh, it was ok," Logan shattered through their moment. "You need to work on your upper body frame though, it got wobbly a few times."

"Why are you here, _Bro_gan?"

"One: don't call me that, and two: I'm locked out the apartment again."

"You mean MY apartment?"

"No, I mean OUR apartment. The apartment I've been forced to move into while our parents are on their honeymoon."

"Well, aren't we so forgetful of our things."

"Forgetful? C'mon, CeCe we both know you stole my keys."

"Paranoia's not an attractive color on you—as a matter of fact, nothing's attractive on you."

"Oh really, well Rocky wouldn't happen to think so-"

"Logan!" Rocky reprimanded him.

"Eeeeeewwwww!" CeCe covered her ears. "I thought we were ALL in agreement that your little DISGUSTING incident will never be brought up again!"

Rocky tried to calm everyone down. "It wasn't that dramatic, CeCe."

"I'm surprised your lips didn't melt off after landing on that thing called a face."

Logan scoffed. "I take a offense to that."

"Good, you were supposed to."

"Guys—ok!" and Rocky put a hand to both their faces. "Look, you both are giving me a major headache, and I gotta head home and start on my chemistry project. Don't kill each other while I'm gone, ok?"

"Wait, Rocky! What about operation get-you-back-on-the-show?"

"Yeah—uh, we'll work on that later, kay? Just call me-"

and her eyes landed on Logan. "JUST CeCe, ok? …bye..."

Logan stood staring back at her. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn he just got rejected...again... It's nothing he couldn't handle, but it was still a really annoying sting to the gut.

"Well, _Bro_gan, looks like you just got straight dismissed. Rocky has way too many brain cells for you anyway."

"You enjoy this don't you?"

"Yeeeeeeesir!"

"I swear if you and this dancing thing weren't in the way I'd be SO in right now."

Bam. That was it. CeCe was waiting for the moment Logan would break through her patience and THIS was it. She paused for the longest of moments and turned around with a look that even had Logan scared for the next 30 seconds of his life.

"Dancing thing? I'm sorry, did you just say DANCING THING? This DANCING THING has been our number one energy source for the past fifteen years! Do you even know what this MEANS to Rocky? Sure, I may be the one on that stage right now but I wouldn't even BE here if it weren't for her! She may deny it everyday to you, or to other _strangers_. But only those who know her—actually KNOW her—know that not even books, or school, or all the other millions of talents she has can't compare to the way she feels when she dances. You say you like her, right? Well, Logan, if you actually like her, and you actually REALLY care and not just letting your pig-headed little male hormones do the talking, then take the time out to watch her—ACTUALLY WATCH HER—and tell me you don't see what I'm talking about."

And now it was her turn to storm off and leave him by his lonesome. Logan stood to take every word in, to truly look deep inside himself and figure out why he liked Rocky. Did he actually wanna do this, this dating thing? Did he really care about her, or in some twisted alternate universe was CeCe—CECE of all people—right about something?

Even he had to admit that he and Rocky were pretty random...

He wanted to delve more into this until he remembered something.

"Hey, CeCe wait! I still need your Key!"

* * *

It was after school the next day. CeCe gripped her dance bag across her shoulder and inched slowly to Coach Lesseur's office. If she crouched down just enough...she could pass his office without...

"MS. BLUE!"

"Darn it..."

He stepped out of his office and stared down at the crouching sophomore. "The gym is closed this afternoon, Blue. SOMEHOW you evade me every time but not this time little lady!"

"Please, Coach, this is the only place I can practice for free."

"Not anymore it's not! What's in it for me letting you do this all the time, huh?"

"WEEELLLL..." Rocky picked her brain as fast as she could to come up with something. "I cooooooooouuuuuuuuld...get you...another date with CeCe's mom!" There. It slipped.

The Coach's eye's lit up for the briefest of moments. "Oh really huh...another go-round with miss Georgia Jones...hmm...I suppose we can give it another shot, see what blooms this time...maybe we could."

And his mind was off. Rocky took the opportunity to race past him and into the gym doors. Later on she'd have to explain that Georgia didn't show up to their date cuz she was on her honeymoon, but she'd rather save that for later.

But now, it was finally her time to be free, and to make this gym her dance floor.

* * *

Logan checked every door before he finally found the one to that led to the downstairs gym. He's been at this school for a week already and still he didn't know which corridor led where. His old boy scout troop would not be proud of him right now.

He heard music coming from the double doors so he figured some cheerleaders were practicing. All he'd have to do is slip through to the locker rooms, grab his forgotten gym bag and be on his way. He slowly opened the doors to see...

"Holy zam..."

Soft, long, brunette hair flowed past his senses as a tall and slim frame danced all around the gym floor. Her arms were almost like ribbons, how effortlessly they swayed to the music. At first he wasn't sure if he should be watching this, she seemed to not even noticed someone opened the door, but then again, he wasn't noticing much either than her hips moving and the pure joy on her face.

Wait a minute...that joy...

Logan really has never seen her like this before. She's always so collected at work, always so adorkable and cautious. But here she was fiery and confident, how could he have missed this?

But as soon as the feelings started, the music stopped and so did Rocky. It took him a while to register the huge blush on her cheeks and her walking over to him.

"Logan...? What are you doing here?"

Okay...time for him to say something. AANYTHIIING. "I uh, me forget—I mean, I forgot my uh, gym bag. In locker—I mean in the locker room."

She giggled, and by the powers of zam it was down right adorable. "Okay Mr. Caveman. So I take it you saw uh...all that was happenin ova theere," and she motioned toward the middle of the dance floor.

"Yes...I very much did. And I-"

"Wait, hold that thought. I just uh, wanna apologize for blowing you off yesterday. It really was rude of me when you were clearly just trying to cheer me up. And look, I know nothing's really happened since, well, _you know_, but you've respected my boundaries and I really appreci-"

...but as she kept rambling, of just mere seconds ago danced across his mind. She was so awesome! And clearly she was happier. How did she get so good? What other things about her did he not know...? How could he...

wait...

That was it!

"Wait—hold that thought!" and he shushed her mid-sentence and dashed out the gym door, forgetting his bag all by its lonesome in the locker room.

"Wait, why?" But as she watched his back dash away, seconds later he returned, and before she could brace herself soft lips brushed against her cheeks for the most silent of seconds.

"L-Logan-" but again, before she could speak, he was gone again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, hope you like it! About 1 or 2 chapters left. Now I know this might not follow cannon, we don't know how today's episode will end (well, maybe some of you do but I don't). So, with this we'll assume Logan and CeCe's parents are married and Rocky and Logan have not started dating yet. Please review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back again! And yes, I watched the latest episode and even though I could sort of see it coming, I still like the storyline of merging families. In future stories I don't know how I'll experiment, but for this one I'll keep it in this universe just to see how it goes. Yes...I'm holding on to a wing and a prayer XD. So in here the Jones/Hunter bunch are united, Logan is still CeCe's step brother, Rocky's not on SIU but something might be brewing...and the same goes for Logan and Rocky's relationship. Well, I'll shut up now and let you read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shake It Up. Nope...nope nope.**

* * *

"Okay mom, before you buy the dress remember one thing: backless or strapless, ruffles or veil, it all means nothing if you can't get it on sale."

CeCe was sprawled out on her couch purposely ignoring the chemistry textbooks that were trying to get her attention. Instead, her mom was much more important—or she was gonna make her be for the remaining phone conversation.

"I was taught by the best... Huh? Oh yeah, Logan said he'd drop off Flynn to his karate class... yeah, I guess the brotherly bonding thing is kinda sweet... What? ME and Logan...? Oh uh...yeah, we're totally hitting it off... Huh? You can hear the sarcasm in my voice? Don't worry mom, I have a whole lifetime with the guy now to turn the sarcasm into sincerity..."

And just as if the fates heard her conversation, Logan came barging in from the back door.

"Sissy! Guess who got himself another key!"

CeCe made a face and continued on the phone. "Yah? No that's just Logan, he just got in. You wanna speak to him...? Yeah sure," and she threw him the phone, to which Logan reciprocated the devilish face before switching back to his boyish charm.

"Hey Georgia...how's Dad doing?...Don't listen to him, he's allegic to pistachio no matter how delicious it is. Yeah...? Oh yeah it was great! Little dude's really getting into that karate...yeah I wanna go to his tournament too... Huh? Me and CeCe...? Oh uh, yeah we're tooooootally hit- oh, she tried to sell that to you too? Well don't worry, Georgia, we have a whoooole life—huh? Okay, yeah, I'll just give back the phone now," and he awkwardly hung his head to hand CeCe back the phone.

"Ok...ok mom...have fun! Talk to you later...k, love you!" and before she could put the phone down Logan dashed for the couch.

"CeCe I need your help!"

"Uh..." she held her hand up, "personal space Broga-"

"NO! No time for arguing! This is serious, ok? I need your help!"

"Okay okay," and she shrugged away from him. "Help with what?"

"It's about Rocky! I want to join operation get-her-back-on-the-show."

* * *

It only took two seconds for CeCe to break out in heavy laughter. No, not sarcastic, she was genuinely amused by Logan's pathetic attempt at picking up her best friend. What lengths was this idiot going to go through before realizing it was never gonna happen?

"Ok...I'm sorry...you want to help Rocky get back on Shake It Up! Chicago? You actually want her to do that _dancing thing_ again?"

"Can we spare the lecture part deux? I get it okay. I get it all now. Well, okay, not all of it but that's the point! I wanna know more! So you have to help me Red-"

"Wait, baaaack up, why now all of a sudden? Did you have one of those weird boy dreams?"

"No," and he slowed down and sat back on the couch, slowly slipping back into the events that played earlier. "I just...saw it. Rocky dancing-like really dancing not just teaching slow dancing. She was beautiful, she was exciting, she was...just simply awesome..."

"So you're telling me you never watched Shake It Up before? We were on for two flippin' seasons!"

"Chew my head off later, ok? Point is: I want to see more...I don't know, maybe you were right about SOMETHING. I wanna know more about her, and help her out. Is that good enough, your highness?"

CeCe adjusted her posture back on the couch, and crossed her arms in thought. Teaming up with Logan on something...the particles in her brain would not form to help her envision that.

"Making this plan is me and Rocky's thing. I don't want you messing with that like you mess with everything else."

"What do you mean, everything else?"

But she didn't want to get into it. "Nothing-" but the door sounded before she could continue. She hopped off her seat and grabbed the door. And just in time too—the very topic of their conversation stood in normal clothes at the doorway. "Hey hey hey—heeeey Logan..." Rocky trailed off, unknowingly pulling her dance bag behind her back."

"Bonjour," Logan waved back, trying to muster as much cool as he could.

"Logan was just leaving," CeCe interrupted.

"But I live here now," he interjected.

"Not my fault. Flynn has another thirty minutes at his karate class. Go watch him, maybe he can teach you a thing or two."

Before they could get into it again, Rocky, while nervously picking at her fingers, walked in between the two. "Actually CeCe, I don't mind if Logan stays. It's not like we're doing anything important."

"Ohhh but we are!" CeCe couldn't have this happen. "Remember that special project we've been working on?"

Rocky knew that had to be about getting her back on the show. "Yeah, there iiis thaat..."

"Maybe I can help!" Logan, also in on the moment—unaware to Rocky—projected. "I don't mind getting my hands dirty."

"BUT this is a _special_ special project, one that does not concern the likes of you."

"Maybe it can if you just let me help and stop being so unnecessarily overprotective."

"I wouldn't have to be so unnecessarily overprotective if you weren't so quick to butt into everything for no reason."

"But I _have_ a reason!"

"But it's not a good one!"

"You can't decide that!"

"Oh yes I can because I've been here longer than you and I know what's best."

"Maybe you should just shut up your ego for a second."

"Maybe you should shut up your face for a second!"

"That was sooo second grade and made no sense at all!"

"You're so second grade and make no sense at all!"

"Are you gonna do this all day?"

"Are YOU gonna do this all day?"

"YES! Yes she will!" Rocky finally had to shut them up. "Logan, don't test her, her record for an argument just repeating what the other person says is at 6 freakin hours. And what is up with you two? I swear today's been a good day, don't ruin it guys."

And even though CeCe could have gone on, both she and Logan noticed their friend's tired eyes. Logan put his dukes down finally, and threaded a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you know what, watching Flynn sounds fun right now. I'm soooo over it," and he stepped in between the girls to head for the door.

"Well IIIII," started CeCe, "was so over it first."

"Sure you were, Sissy, sure you were," and he reached for the doorknob. "See you, Rocky..." he let his words linger, hiding a small smile before leaving.

"Hey wait-!" and Rocky stopped him just as he was about to reach the hall, leaving CeCe on the other side of the door. Logan paused in his tracks, giving a cute scrunching of the brows, not knowing exactly what to think of this moment.

"So _Logan_, what was up earlier?"

"What was up?" he decided to play along.

"Well, I'm curious about that surprise puppy. Why are you so-"

"So what?" he smirked. "Charming? Irresistable?"

"Weird," she crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out."

"What if I don't wanna find out?"

"No worries. I still plan on finding out more about _you_."

"Waaaas that supposed to be in a cheesy-romantic way or a cheesy-creeper way?"

"I was hoping cheesy-roooomantic."

"Well...you ballparked it."

They laughed for a while before dying it down and the two had to crash back into reality. "I better get back in there. CeCe's gonna kill me anyway for talking to you this long."

"Something tells me she really hates me."

"Hate's a reaally strong word. It's nothing serious."

"Thanks for lying. But no worries," and he started walking backwards toward the elevator. "The Great Logan Hunter shall fix everything in due time!"

"Is The Great Logan Hunter gonna tell me what earlier was about?" she called as he entered the doors.

"Nope!" and the last thing she saw was his dangerously adorable smile as the doors shut between them.

* * *

CeCe shoved the chili dog in her mouth and apologized when some...drippage got Rocky's arm. It was about an hour later and they were at the table munching and scheming. Logan texted CeCe and told her he was going to take Flynn out for ice cream, leaving the girls thankfully alone longer.

"Sorry Rocky, I'll just uhh dab that right there for ya," and she wiped her friend's arm off.

"You make the cavemen of our history proud," Rocky joked and took another bite of her veggie burger.

"Okay," and CeCe got back to business, "so how about this: Deuce has a cousin that specializes in making people disappear. Now, we're not gonna do anything dangerous. But if we're able to get one of the dancers to somehow be "M.I.A." before the show starts, he'll have no choice but to let you get on!"

"Ok McCrazyPants, and what happens when the other dancer comes back and I'm re-kicked off the show—oh, and by the way I'm just clearly entertaining you. No way will I ever EVER go for this plan."

"Well GOSH Rocky that's the third plan you've shot down."

"Cuz all the other ones have been ILLEGAL!"

"_You_ call it illegal, Deuce's cousin gave me a pamphlet explaining all the ways it wouldn't be."

Rocky banged her head on the table, clearly trying to knock sense in or craziness out for even thinking about one of CeCe's plans. "This isn't working...maybe I should just start dancing on my own or something. Or beg and crawl for the rest of my life."

"No! That is not the Rocky I know okay, you are above all of that!"

"I am but..." and slowly she raised her head, letting it sink in. "Yeah, I am. I am! Look CeCe, I super appreciate all of this, and I do wanna dance back on the show but, I don't want scheming to be the way. I need to get back on merit _alone_."

"Of course Rocky, you will! We just need a boost-"

"No boost CeCe. I'm a hard worker, smart, fun...and good with puppies..." she felt herself slip out, giggling to herself afterward.

"Huh?" CeCe was clearly lost. Rocky didn't want to go into it, but as she sat thinking about it, the more she wanted to change the subject. Down into that forbidden territory she goes...

"Look, CeCe..." Rocky rose out the chair, "I wanna talk...I think I...I think I might wanna...ask out Logan..."

"Come _again!?_"

"I know I know!" Rocky began fidgeting with her fingers again. "Just let me fast forward all the arguing and yelling for a sec and explain. I know I said the kiss was just a one time thing. And it was! But sometimes he's really...interesting. I don't know, I think I kinda wanna see what would happen."

"But why would you wanna put yourself through that torture?"

"I don't know, maybe it won't be torture. Maybe it'll be fun? It'll be like...us working together just without the kabob hats."

Rocky rubbed her neck and sat back down closer to CeCe. "Look, CeCe, besides being your new stepbrother, besides how opposite you guys are, you're my best friend and I need honesty right now. Do you really think we're all wrong for each other? I'm not _stupid_, okay? Do you think it was just a kiss for him or do you think he actually cares about me?"

_Yeah it was just a dumb kiss and there's probably gonna be a new girl in a week,_ CeCe wanted to say. She wanted to say it _so badly_. And she even moved her mouth to form the words but nothing came out. For some annoyingly strange reason the conversation she had with Logan flashed in her head. He wanted to help her because he really did care...

But what good was that? How long would that "caring" last anyway? Why was it that everyone around her just fell so effortlessly into his...Loganness? Her mom, Flynn, Deuce, now Rocky. CeCe didn't sign up for a new sibling, let alone a new entity into her life. He was the itch she couldn't scratch, the devil on her shoulder, the cauliflower with the delicious steak you were forced to eat. He ruined everything.

But still...CeCe didn't want to ruin this. Rocky was the only other sibling she ever wanted, her true best friend for life, and no matter what she wanted her with a good guy.

Too bad that good guy was Logan.

Why did he have to be so boringly _good? _

"Look..." CeCe finally started. "Logan is the biggest pain in my derriere, but no way can a guy like that even succeed at getting any other girl. He's way too dorky. I guess he's a good enough dork for you..."

Rocky knew what that meant in CeCe talk, and smiled because of it. "So you think he cares?"

CeCe stuffed the last bit of chili dog in her mouth and finished with jumbled words. "Lessh jush say ifh he doeshnt den heesh gonna havshto ansher to my fishhts of hotnesh. Jushh shay de word an I'll dhrow dooown!"

But as she scarfed the last of it down she came to a halting realization: if Rocky's out she's gonna have to get Logan in on Operation Get-Rocky-Back-On-The-Show.

Craaaaaaap.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, end of chapter two! I'm thinking two more chapters should tie this together. I don't want CeCe's hate for Logan to be too over the top, but I do want it to be justifiable, so I hope I'm writing her nicely =] . Thanks so much for the reviews guys, it means a lot that you like it even though the show didn't end up this way. This is what the imagination is for! XD okay, thanks again and stay tuned! **


End file.
